Most dogs enjoy chewing on things, although preferences may vary as to the hardness of the substances favored. Some dogs like to chew on very hard materials such as cow bones, wood and nylon, while others prefer softer chews such as polyurethane or rubber. Some dogs, due to their age, may not be able to chew on very hard substances. Young dogs may have insufficiently developed teeth, while old dogs may have diseased gums or may have lost some of their teeth.
Edible dog chews have been marketed which have a comparatively short shelf life and therefore must be replaced by retail outlets at frequent intervals. Yet other prior art dog chews may be lacking in structural integrity whereby they are susceptible to breakage during handling and shipping.
Pet toys such as dog chews may be produced in the form of strips or toys or even bone shapes, generally having larger ends and a smaller elongated shaft to allow the dog to easily pick them up. The ends are generally bulbous and may be in the shape of a condyle. Dogs generally will hold a dog chew between their paws in order to chew the ends and an elongated shape allows easy access to the ends to maintain interest.